


Пять раз, когда Том Тейсман виделся с Эйрелом Форкосиганом

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Military, Random Encounters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Five times Tom Theisman met Aral Vorkosigan by Franavu <br/>Есть один бар - неизвестно где во времени и пространстве. Туда приходят люди, облеченные властью - капитаны и адмиралы, генералы и государственные чиновники. Только пьют они по большей части молча...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Том Тейсман виделся с Эйрелом Форкосиганом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Tom Theisman met Aral Vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884673) by [Franavu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu). 



Есть один бар — неизвестно где во времени и пространстве. Там не так оживленно, как в "Капитанском Столе", где капитаны кораблей встречаются, чтобы выпить, посмеяться и обменяться историями. Это бар другого сорта: в него приходят люди, облеченные властью — капитаны и адмиралы, генералы и государственные чиновники. Только пьют они по большей части молча. И отыскать это место может только тот человек, которому оно отчаянно нужно. А, отыскав, встретить там кого-нибудь, кто поможет ему облегчить боль и склеить обратно осколки разбившегося вдребезги...

-1-

В первый раз Том Тейсман обнаружил этот бар за грязной дверью в грейсоновском лагере военнопленных. За ней открылась длинная, обшитая деревом комната со стойкой бара по левой стороне, залитая дрожащим светом устаревших газовых светильников. Правая сторона была разгорожена на кабинки, где стояли небольшие столики, а между ними и стойкой оставался достаточно широкий проход. В дальней стене от входа был большой камин, в котором радостно потрескивал огонь. Бар был почти пуст — только какая-то парочка тихо переговаривалась за одним из столиков, да пил за стойкой одинокий мужчина.

Это тихое место показалось Тому привлекательным, и он уселся за стойку в нескольких табуретах поодаль от одинокого посетителя. Тот коротко на него покосился и снова уставился в свою тяжелую глиняную кружку. Это был мужчина средних лет, в отличной физической форме, с густыми седеющими волосами и тяжелым, почти жестоким лицом. На подбородке у него виднелся шрам. Томас его первый раз в жизни видел; но как это может быть. если тот тоже из грейсоновского лагеря военнопленных? Или он совсем не оттуда?

Бармен подошел к Тому и поставил перед ним бутылку. Он успел удивиться, поскольку ничего не заказывал, и тут узнал напиток: пиво, популярное среди хэвенитского простонародья. Вкус его детства, одна из немногих вещей, приносящих ему успокоение. Что же здесь за место такое?

— Не вдумывайся слишком пристально, парень, иначе только головную боль заработаешь, — внезапно посоветовал ему сосед по стойке. — Это такое место, которое может отыскать лишь тот, кому оно действительно нужно, а тебе явно не хочется видеть сейчас никого из знакомых... слава богу.

— То есть как это, "кому нужно"? — переспросил озадаченный Том.

— Ты слыхал про "Капитанский Стол"? — уточнил мужчина. Том молча кивнул. — Так вот, здесь вроде того, только по-другому. Это место предназначено для мужчин — и женщин, наверное, тоже — не понаслышке знающих, что такое власть: командующих, капитанов кораблей, адмиралов и генералов, полковников, сенаторов, правителей и так далее. Их тянет сюда, когда долг ложится им на душу тяжким, невыносимым грузом; когда их честь оказывается разбита вдребезги; когда они чувствуют себя на пределе своих сил — и знают, что должны действовать дальше. Вот тогда такие люди и находят этот бар. А здесь, заодно, и дружелюбного слушателя, которому можно поверить свои несчастья.

Тейсман помолчал, подумал о паре последних недель — и неожиданно понял, что действительно местечко вроде этого было ему необходимо позарез. Обернувшись, он заметил во взгляде своего соседа нечто вроде суховатого сдержанного сочувствия. Он вдруг подумал, что если тот с планеты, где еще не практикуют пролонг, то он может быть не слишком старше Тома. Тем не менее обращение "парень" в устах соседа казалось ему правильным.

— Эйрел, — представился сосед.

— Том. И, полагаю, я ухитрился найти именно нужное место.

Эйрел коротко хмыкнул и подтвердил со своим гортанным выговором:

— Наверняка. 

Так что затем Том говорил, и снова говорил. Он рассказал про Хэвен и свою флотскую карьеру во флоте. Потом помолчал и рассказал все до конца: про Масаду, Грейсон и станцию Ворон.

— Я отдал им пленных, — договорил он шепотом. — Я ведь должен был бы лучше подумать, поинтересоваться, что с ними, сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Да, должен был, — жестко подтвердил Эйрел, и Том отшатнулся, точно тот его ударил. — Это были твои пленные, и ты за них отвечал. — Он помолчал мгновение и продолжил, уже мягче: — Но ты был только лейтенант-коммандером: да, ты командовал кораблем, однако будучи всего лишь младшим офицером и деталью большого плана. А твое начальство хотело, чтобы ты сотрудничал с масадцами. Так что ответственность была твоей — но вина, мне кажется, нет. Тебя ведь не было там, где насиловали и убивали. И ты дал на следствии показания против обвиняемых. — Он снова помолчал. — Теперь, парень, ты кое-что знаешь, хотя жаль, что это знание досталось тебе такой дорогой ценой. Но я могу тебе посоветовать одну вещь, по личному, и весьма болезненному, опыту. Честь — это то, что ты знаешь о себе сам, а репутация — то, что знают о тебе другие; так что храни свою честь, позволь репутации катиться, куда ей вздумается, и переживи бастардов. 

От услышанного Тому полегчало, хотя это было и странно. Ведь Эйрел не сдерживал ударов и жестоко его раскритиковал. Но в его глазах Том по-прежнему видел это сухое, ироничное сочувствие и понимание. И груз на плечах Тейсмана стал немного легче, а темнота в его разуме капельку развеялась.

Эйрел встал и тут же пошатнулся.

— Ноги отказывают первыми, — сообщил он и побрел к выходу. И лишь когда дверь закрылась у него за спиной, Том спросил себя, а что нужно было в этом месте самому Эйрелу? Ладно, решил он, одно пиво, и я возвращаюсь.

-2-

Следующий раз он отыскал этот тихий бар во времена после свержения Законодателей и переворота, устроенного Народным Комитетом. Под чистку попали все старшие офицеры, и флот пребывал в смятении.

Сам Том избежал чистки, поскольку был в слишком невысоком звании, простого происхождения и сам являлся жертвой некомпетентности Законодателей, учитывая обстоятельства Второй Битвы у Ельцина. Теперь его повысили до коммодора, и он получил под свое начало эскадру линкоров. Но новый режим вызывал у него сомнения. Старая власть была продажной и некомпетентной, но совершившийся переворот слишком, на его вкус, замарал руки новой в крови. А уж адмирал Парнелл никак не был ни некомпетентным, ни предателем. И все это рождало у Тейсмана подозрения. Он любил свою родину, но сомневался в людях, которым сейчас служил. И все же он молчал, хранил свою честь как мог и и просто старался выжить в этом новом мире.

В бар вела закопченная дверь в переулке на ничем не примечательной индустриальной планетке. Флагман Тейсмана пополнял там припасы, а он сам получил увольнительную на день. Он сам точно не знал, почему его занесло в глухой район здешней бедствующей столицы. Хотя он был не в мундире и драться умел.

Обстановка внутри не изменилась с прошлого раза, хотя за столиками сидело больше народу, и еще несколько человек — у стойки бара. Эйрел был одним из них. Он усмехнулся, заметив вошедшего Тома и махнул ему рукой, приглашая занять соседний табурет. Эйрел выглядел немного старше, более потрепанным, но по-прежнему вокруг него воздух словно дрожал от напряжения.

— Вижу, ты снова тут, парень. Сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть, но учитывая, что это за место...

Перед ним снова стояла его тяжелая глиняная кружка, и самому Тому тоже не пришлось долго ждать бармена с пивом.

— Скажи, что ты думаешь про революцию? — поинтересовался Том.

В глазах Эйрела блеснуло что-то: одновременно печаль, гнев, сожаление и какая-то вина.

— Порой это единственно необходимая вещь, а порой она означает государственную измену. А в чем дело? Ты не похож на революционера.

— Я и не он, — ответил Том. — Не революционер, то есть. Я сейчас не про себя говорю... Режим Законодателей свергли, но я не уверен насчет их преемников...

— Расскажи мне о них, — предложил Эйрел.

И Том излил ему душу: рассказал про флот, про Народный Комитет, про адмирала Парнелла и про свои собственные страхи. И, рассказывая, он снова чувствовал, как его бремя делается легче. Интересно, сумеет ли Эйрел дать ему такой же добрый совет, как в прошлый раз?

— Не думаю, что ты в состоянии сейчас что-то сделать, — подытожил тот. — Будь бдителен, оберегай своих людей и не давай ублюдкам себя одурачить. Жди, пока не появится возможность действовать. Но это может случиться нескоро... И что я раньше тебе сказал, тоже помни. "Храни свою честь, позволь репутации катиться, куда ей вздумается, и все-таки переживи бастардов".

Исключительно разумный совет. Том невольно подумал о юной Шэрон Картер и о том, что за ней нужен будет глаз да глаз. Он кивнул собственным мыслям, допил пиво и встал, чтобы уйти. Но напоследок он повернулся к Эйрелу, незнакомцу, который за две беседы стал для него учителем, и с чувством его поблагодарил.

Эйрел усмехнулся, этой своей улыбкой, словно осветившей помещение, и у уходящего Тома стало легче на душе, да и зашагал он бодрее. 

-3-

В третий раз Том наткнулся этот бар, после своего возвращения в Новый Париж. Теперь туда вела низенькая, изящная дверь в стене одного из немногих в этом городе богатых небоскребов. Дело было после Четвертой битвы за Звезду Ельцина, и Тома громко прославляли как героя, который привел флот домой, несмотря на ошеломляющий перевес противника. Министерство Общественной Информации и Корделия Рэнсом постарались на славу.

В баре было снова тихо, заняты оказались только три столика, да еще двое сидели у стойки. Снова одним их них был Эйрел, и прежде, чем он успел заметить вошедшего, Том удивился, что же тянет того в бар раз за разом. Потом они увидели друг друга и кивнули. Усевшись на табурет, Тейсман обнаружил, что обычный набор напитков уже ждет их — включая эту чудную глиняную кружку Эйрела.

— Рад видеть тебя, — заметил Эйрел. — Хотя ради разнообразия я бы мог послушать кого-то другого.

Том фыркнул.

— Я тоже рад. Но не стоит ли тебе иногда выговориться самому? 

Эйрел посмотрел в свое питье и вздохнул:

— Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня, это позволить тебе помочь с проблемой, не имеющей ко мне ровным счетом никакого отношения. Не представляешь, какое это облегчение — исправить что-то, не беспокоясь обо всей куче последствий.

Кто же такой Эйрел, чем он занимается? На мгновение тот показался Тому похожим на человека, держащего небесный свод на своих плечах. Хотя, если честно, Тому здорово пригодился бы его совет. Он верил, что поступил при Ельцине правильно, но все же... но... Новые супер-дредноуты были фальшивкой, и если бы он сказал это Ле Пику...Он мог бы победить Харрингтон. Несомненно, он бесконечно уважал эту женщину, а сама идея вооружить Масаду казалась ему крайне сомнительной, но если бы он он взял Харрингтон в плен, это стало бы для Хэвена великой, невероятной победой. Она была одной из лучших в Альянсе, может, только адмирал Белая Гавань стал бы более ценным трофеем. Несмотря на то, что родина самой Харрингтон не признавала ее исключительных достоинств, Тейсман не сомневался в них не на минуту и откровенно боялся того момента, когда эта женщина снова наденет мантикорский мундир, а это неизбежно случится.

Так что он мог бы взять ее в плен, но слишком дорогой, разрушительной ценой. Он достаточно хорошо знал Харрингтон и не капли не сомневался: она со своими кораблями стала бы сражаться за Грейсон насмерть — а его собственные крейсера уже были и так немилосердно потрепаны. И все же возможность у него была. Сколько раз он сидел за полночь в своей флагманской каюте, и думал, каким страшным врагом будет Харрингтон для Хэвена в будущем, и тогда сомнения вновь подкрадывались к нему.

Он честно рассказал все это Эйрелу. Тот посмотрел на него задумчиво и уточнил:

— А хуже всего, что толпа превозносит тебя сейчас до небес?

Том кивнул:

— Я был удачливым — наши корабли стояли в арьергарде. И, возможно, трусом, поскольку выбрал бегство, точнее, подтолкнул моего комиссара, чтобы тот отдал такой приказ. Но я не особо заслужил все эти славословия. Черт, да большая часть из них — дело рук Общественной Информации.

— Хотя все могло быть и хуже. Самое скверное — это осколки собственной чести у ног и публичная репутация, взмывающая в небеса. Хотя мне не кажется, что ты потерял там свою честь, парень. Ты же сам сказал, что эта женщина немилосердно вас потрепала. Спроси себя сам, на жизнь скольких твоих людей ты был готов обменять ее. Не похоже, чтобы ты поставил точку в своем деле, даже выиграв эту битву. Или что у тебя была возможность завоевать Грейсон. Несомненно, хэвенитам еще предстоит столкнуться в бою с Харрингтон, и многим из ним это будет стоить жизни. Но, Том, ты тоже доживешь до этих дней, и будь уверен, ты важен для будущего твоего звездного народа. — Последнюю фразу Эйрел подкрепил пристальным взглядом ему прямо в глаза. Похоже, этот человек уверен в каждом сказанном им слове.

— Я просто флотский офицер, — возразил Том. — И не представляю из себя ничего особенного.

И снова Эйрел усмехнулся этой своей особенной улыбочкой:

— Своему впечатлению я верю, Том. И я в некотором роде знаменит как человек, умеющий подбирать кадры. С этим я никогда не ошибаюсь. — Он помолчал и добавил уже серьезней: — А что касается Харрингтон, она — враг, но, как мне кажется, благородный враг. А благородный враг — это кое-что. Подумай об этом, пока пьешь свое пиво.

Бармен долил кружку Эйрела доверху и поставил перед Томом еще одно пиво. Да, совет Эйрела казался сейчас сомнительным, но Том уже успел убедиться, что тот дурного не посоветует. Возможно, именно благодаря их предыдущему разговору Том не только выжил, но и мог смотреть в глаза своему отражению каждое утро. Так что он решил подумать над сказанным, а пока отхлебнул глоток.

-4-

В четвертый раз он попал в бар через служебный люк на Станции Барнетт, и это, возможно, спасло ему жизнь. На тот раз все обстояло действительно скверно. Корделия Рэнсом только что увезла Хонор Харринтон на "Цепеш". Что за ирония в названии этого корабля; интересно, осознает ли ее ГосБез? В эту минуту Том был на грани того, чтобы совершить что-нибудь редкостно глупое, и, возможно, самоубийственное, но ему было наплевать.

В баре было многолюдно, и в воздухе висел негромкий гул голосов. Возможно, это было неплохо. Человеческое общество немного приглушило его черное отчаяние и саморазрушительную ярость. Но, несмотря на полный бар, по обе стороны от невеселого с виду Эйрела места оставались пустыми. Томасу же было легче просто оттого, что он увидел знакомое лицо. С безрадостным ворчанием он шлепнулся на свободный табурет. Бармен нарисовался почти мгновенно и поставил перед ним пиво. 

— Допью — давай следующую, — распорядился Том и осушил первый стакан долгим глотком.

Эйрелу хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы поинтересоваться:

— Что не так?

Ну и проницателен же он, черт!

Том честно хотел все рассказать, но изо рта у него вырвались только ругательства, одно грубее другого. Он заткнулся, набрал воздуху в грудь. Эйрел смотрел на него сочувственно и с легким весельем во взгляде. Лишь со второго раза Тому удалось изложить ситуацию. С каждым услышанным словом Эйрел мрачнел и злился все сильнее. Когда Том договорил, на лице у него читалась глубокая задумчивость. 

— Помнишь наш с тобой разговор про революцию? — Том кивнул. — Как думаешь, осталась у тебя еще возможность сохранить свою честь?

Том покачал головой:

— Уже нет. Еще немного, и я выкину что-нибудь самоубийственное. И мне будет наплевать на свою жизнь, просто потому, что я не могу дальше служить этим... людям.

— Значит, время для революции пришло. Как я и говорил, она может стать государственной изменой, а может — правильной и должной вещью. Необходимой. Ведь ты не веришь, что этот ваш правящий режим еще можно спасти? Значит, пора действовать. Ведь если дела пойдут так и дальше, лучше уже не станет. Пришло время кому-нибудь выйти из строя, и если этого не сделает никто другой, значит, это должен быть ты. Даже если это мятеж, если тебе кажется, что так поступать нельзя. Потому что с каждым днем твое правительство скатывается все ниже. Значит, нужно действовать.

Том покосился на Эйрела и снова уставился в свое пиво. И все же он понимал, что тот прав. Нельзя бездействовать и дальше, пришло время для поступка. Единственное, что изменит ситуацию — это покончить с нынешней властью, с Народным Комитетом. Это точно мятеж, но, может... может, на сей раз мятеж — именно то, что надо. Том дальше не может поддерживать нынешнее правительство. Значит, выбора у него нет, и перед ним одна дорога. Он кивнул Эйрелу, встал и вышел. У него теперь есть задача: спланировать свою кампанию. 

-5-

В свой пятый визит в бар Том ощущал одновременно эйфорию и легкую тошноту. На этот раз там снова было полно народу, атмосфера радостная, а самому Тому хотелось петь и танцевать, или, когда он слишком пристально задумывался, проблеваться. Эйрел, несмотря на общий позитивный дух этого места, выглядел усталым и бледным. Справа от него оставался свободный стул, и Том уселся.

— Ты как, в порядке, Эйрел? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Ровно настолько хорошо, как я ожидал, — Эйрел вздохнул, глядя в свою кружку. — А ты, Том? Похоже, ты готов поделиться хорошими новостями.

Том усмехнулся и пересказал ему происшедшее в несколько последних дней, довершив рассказ тем, как он сам пристрелил Сент-Жюста, хотя при этом воспоминании слегка позеленел. 

— Мне уже случалось убивать, но то было издалека. А Сент-Жюста я прикончил вот этими руками, и поделом ублюдку. Уж я-то о его смерти не пожалею, и очень важно, что я сделал это сам, а не приказал кому-то другому выполнить за меня грязную работу. Но... от всего этого меня еще чуток подташнивает.

— Это правильно и как должно, парень. Если у тебя когда-то выйдет убить человека, глядя ему в глаза, и не почувствовать при этом ничего... Тогда сразу подавай в отставку и держись от любой власти подальше.

Кажется, Эйрел вспомнил что-то давнее, хотелось бы знать, что именно? Что его мучает, что за чудовища прячутся в его прошлом? Том ведь почти ничего не знал про этого человека, оказавшего ему неоценимую помощь, и не раз. Знал только то, что Эйрел — человек достойный, и что таких здравых советов, как он, Тому никто не давал.

— Что теперь, парень? — спросил Эйрел сурово, и внезапно в нем проглянула его истинная сущность: облеченного властью мужчины и прирожденного командира. — Ты намерен взять власть в свои руки?

— Ни боже мой! — воскликнул Том. — Мы собираемся снова сделать Хэвен республикой. Элоиза Притчарт станет ее президентом. Мы в конце концов создадим истинную Республику Хэвен: с настоящей конституцией и с представительством народа. И если мне повезет, — добавил он немного тише, — управлять этой страной они меня никогда не заставят.

— Ха! — короткий смешок, и Эйрел положил руку Тому на плечо. — Что же, парень, ты неплохо справился. Просто отлично. — Он поднял кружку и провозгласил: — За Республику Хэвен!

— За республику Хэвен! — отозвался Том. В руке у него был стакан с пивом, а на физиономии — улыбка.


End file.
